


Player's Elegy

by IvyBel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person feels, Feels, Gen, doesn't have any real characters but the player, good n sad feels, i also love writing tags, i love writing feels, short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBel/pseuds/IvyBel
Summary: You've finally beaten the Pacifist route of the game Undertale, and though the game itself may be over, the brain never stops working.





	

**_THE END_ **

 

It was such a simple end screen, just those words and Toby Fox snuggling on the floor as if he wasn’t aware of the pain incarnate of a game he’d created. He totally knew.

 

You glanced over at your clock. 1:37 AM, it said. You hadn’t meant to stay up this late, but Asriel’s fight had taken several hundred tries to beat, and you had been so wrapped up in everything you eventually stopped telling yourself “one more time” and instead forgot about time all together. In those moments, you were the protagonist, Frisk as you learned their name was afterwards.

 

You almost wished something else would happen, another enemy or another piece of dialogue. Nothing happened, of course it didn’t, this was the end.

 

The sunset screen had been a bittersweet feeling. You knew the characters must have been overjoyed, especially Papyrus. You hoped Sans liked it too, that everyone did. You stopped thinking about them as simply fictional characters a long time ago.

 

The credit roll had been a continuation of the bittersweet feeling, though perhaps more bitter than sweet. In the end, they were just characters who got their happy end, a happy end you shared with at least 200,000 other people. They were happy with Frisk, who wasn’t you and would never be you. They didn’t care for you at all, they didn’t even know you existed. You were trapped behind a screen. Everyone was happy.

 

Of course, there was one more route.

 

You hadn’t gone into Undertale completely blind, that was almost impossible at this point, you knew what the different outcomes were, and you had done two out of three, Neutral and Pacifist. Even when you had done Neutral, the idea of sparing everyone was so nice and interesting that you hadn’t even touched the Fight button the entire run, and the Pacifist run wasn’t just a special Neutral run either, there was new stuff involved. It was all very exciting.

 

Even you hadn’t known the third route, you probably would have figured it out. Genocide. Kill everything.

 

It wasn’t that late, you’d stayed up later many, many times. You could start it now, probably get a decent amount in before tomorrow.

 

You couldn’t see what was going on behind the black backdrop of the screen, but you could imagine it.  Asgore offering children tea, Muffet reuniting the spiders, Mettaton getting his own TV show (maybe without the chainsaw), Alphys and Undyne living happily together, Sans making jokes and puns, Papyrus still having to put up with them, Toriel taking care of Frisk, and...you...never really gave Frisk a personality, you always just saw them as yourself. Though, you suppose you never had anything to give them. You weren’t part of this story. It was always Frisk and their friends.

 

And yet, you couldn’t do it.

 

You loved these characters, even if they didn’t know who you were. They deserved to be happy, didn’t they? What right did you have to ruin the happiness of any single one of them? Any one of these...fictional...characters...

 

1:49 AM.

 

Your fingers drummed against the keyboard for a few seconds. You then shut your computer and stood up. It was late, and you had work tomorrow.


End file.
